


Mine

by MagicBats



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Yandere, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicBats/pseuds/MagicBats
Summary: Illumi has been watching you throughout the night and he's not particularly pleased.
Relationships: Illumi Zoldyck/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 205





	Mine

Tapping your foot in time with the reverberating beat, you scanned the crowded bar again. Still no sign of the man who’d offered to buy you a drink over twenty minutes ago. It was incredibly disappointing, and not just because he’d been a real cutie with a strong jawline. That was the second potential suitor that had pulled a vanishing act on you tonight. 

You frowned, wondering what the problem was. 

Halfway through the motion of lifting your hand to your face for an inconspicuous breath test, you froze. Someone was watching you. 

It wasn’t either of the men that had approached you tonight. You’d never seen this one before and he was doing very little to hide the fact he was staring. A shudder snaked its way up your spine as you quickly looked away, breaking eye contact with him. Something was wrong. You couldn’t quite put your finger on what but the lead weight settling in the pit of your gut was reason enough for you to stand up and move to the opposite side of the room. Had he been observing you this entire time? 

You didn’t want to think about that. Couldn’t. You’d come out to have a good night, not spook yourself with your overactive imagination. Putting some space between you and that disconcerting, blank-faced stare would do you a world of good. You were certain of it. 

Finding a vacant corner along the far wall, you tucked your back into the tight space and looked out over the sea of nameless faces. Still no sign of the two who had struck up conversation with you earlier. No sign of that voyeur either. You forced your shoulders to relax and took a deep breath. It wasn’t so strange to have someone checking you out like that in a bar. You’d definitely overreacted, you decided, feeling silly now. There wasn’t any reason to let it negatively impact your evening. 

Shrugging off the discontent, you went about your business. It didn’t take long at all for someone else to walk up to you while you swayed in time with the music. You smiled in greeting. He smiled back and told you his name was Myer. A pair of perfect dimples winked at you, making your heart flutter. He asked if you were alone and when you said ‘no’, he offered to get you something to drink. You almost declined the offer. Letting him out of your sight didn’t seem like a good idea. Would he just disappear too?

With a quick look at the bar, you concluded that it couldn’t hurt. You had an almost straight shot view of the long polished counter from where you were standing so it wouldn’t be difficult to keep an eye on him. No harm, no foul, right? 

Making up your mind, you smiled again. “Rum and coke, please.” 

“Sure thing. Be right back.” 

Myer turned and you watched him go, an anxious tickle teasing the back of your mind. He weaved his way up to the bartender and, after waiting for his turn, he placed the order. You could see him pulling out a healthy stack of bills from a pocket and the fact he stopped long enough to slip a few into the tip jar endeared you to him all the more, feeling your uncertainty start to subside. Everything was going well. He didn’t look like he was going to run off on you like the other two and your confidence rapidly cobbled itself back together. He might be the one.

You started to turn away, not wanting him to think you’d been watching him like a hawk the entire time, when a flash of shiny obsidian caught your attention. Icy chill assaulted your veins when you realized it was the man from before. The one who’d been staring at you. He’d shuffled right up next to Myer and leaned in close to say something in his ear, a shimmering curtain of jet black hair shifting against his back with the motion. It looked like they were sharing a secret between friends. Innocuous by all accounts. You would have assumed it nothing more than an innocent exchange if you hadn’t noticed the way Myer’s back stiffened. 

The instantaneous horror that gripped you was palpable. What was he saying to him? Why wouldn’t Myer so much as look at the stranger as he turned and shuffled off with his tail tucked between his legs, leaving both drinks at the bar? You couldn’t make sense of it. The implication of what you’d just witnessed was startling and incomprehensible in equal measure. Was this why the others had never come back?

With your heart lodged in your throat, you pushed off the wall and shoved your way through the crowd. Your first instinct was to beat a hasty retreat before your absence from the corner was noticed but you couldn’t do that. Not in good conscience, anyway. The friend you’d gone out with was out on the dance floor with her boyfriend, oblivious to the panic making it hard for you to breathe and having a good old time. She’d worry herself sick if you vanished without a trace. You had to find her and _fast_. 

“Hello.” 

You nearly jumped right out of your skin when someone stepped directly into your path and you immediately recognized him. The ink-black hair cascading over his shoulders was a dead giveaway. He was a strange mix of forgettably plain and strikingly unique, uncanny in a way. Just looking at him caused your fight or flight instincts to go haywire and you shuffled back a step, shuddering when those eerily blank eyes tracked the motion. It felt like he was peering right through you. 

“I’m Illumi.” 

Brows knitting, you shook your head in disbelief. You didn’t really care _what_ his name was. “What do you want?” 

“Come with me.” He said, reaching out to grab the meat of your upper arm. 

It happened too quick for you to pull away and your eyes widened in surprise. His fingers were as unrelenting as iron and as cold as the dead. The notion that he wasn’t human flashed through your mind, screaming at you like a flashing neon sign, but it was too late. He already had you in his clutches and all you could do was sputter indignantly when he pulled you into motion. This could _not_ be happening. 

“Let go of me!” You hissed. “I’ll scream if you don’t. I’ll scream so loud your eardrums will bleed! What the hell do you think you’re doing?” 

“I’d rather you didn’t do that but if you feel the need then go ahead.” 

Your heart skipped a beat. He couldn’t possibly be serious right now. “W - where are you taking me?” You quivered, losing some of your adrenaline-fueled bluster. 

“Not far.” Was his simple answer to that question. 

Dumbfounded, you gaped at the back of his head. It was a struggle to wrap your mind around what was even happening let alone figure out how he could be so nonplussed about this. Didn’t this count as kidnapping, or at least abduction? And didn’t anyone care? 

A quick, terrified look around the crowded bar seemed to suggest not. It was like they didn’t even see him dragging you away against your will and you’d just taken a breath to shriek, determined to _make_ them care by causing enough of a scene that they couldn’t ignore it any longer when Illumi abruptly pulled you off course. The air caught in your throat as you stumbled through a door and straight into a bathroom. It was small and cramped. Only enough room for a toilet and a sink. 

You spun on him when he released your arm, the abused nerves crying out in agony. There were sure to be blooming purple splotches in the shape of his fingers come morning, if you made it that long, but there were more pressing matters to worry about at the moment. He was locking the door and turning to look at you expectantly. Your face promptly drained of all color. Surely he wasn’t serious. 

“Are you out of your mind?” 

Illumi cocked his head to one side as if that’d been a strange question to ask of him. “I’m perfectly sane, thank you.”

You barked out a humorless laugh. “I doubt that. Unlock the door. Now!” 

“I don’t think so.” He closed the distance between you two in a single step and you recoiled. His hands came up as fast as before, maybe even faster, to cradle your cheeks between his calloused palms and tilt your face up at him and you trembled. “You’ve been a bad girl, you know. Talking to those other men like I wasn’t even standing right there. I won’t tolerate promiscuity.” 

You were too stunned to even blink. “Wha … I -”

“It’s time for your punishment now. Are you ready?” 

He didn’t wait for an answer before forcing you down onto your knees so hard that pain spiderwebbed throughout your legs. You seethed and swayed unsteadily, physically reeling from the shock. Illumi was much stronger than his lithe frame would suggest. You hadn’t anticipated such unrelenting force from those elegantly skinny arms of his but that was nothing compared to the startlement that rushed through you when he reached for the front of his pants. 

“Wait -” 

One of his hands shot down to grab your hair at the roots and pull you up straight, making it impossible for you to escape now. An ugly, wet sob bubbled to life in your constricting throat and you almost choked on it. Everything was happening too fast. None of it made any sense. All you could do was suck in one ragged breath after another as you numbly watched him shove his loose-fitting pants down his thighs, trying not to hyperventilate. The half hard cock that sprung up into the air, mere inches from your nose, very nearly sent you into a full-blown panic attack but you managed to rein it in through sheer force of will. Now wasn’t the time to dissolve into hysterics. You needed to _think_.

“Listen to me. Please.” You croaked, looking up at him pleadingly. “I wasn’t being promiscuous. You’re not my boyfriend. I don’t even know anything about you.” 

Illumi had the nerve to appear somewhat surprised by that assertion. “You don’t? That’s odd. I know everything about you.” 

Your gut twisted. The implication alone was horrifying but if he was telling the truth, if he wasn’t bluffing … 

You were in such a shellshocked daze that you didn’t notice Illumi guiding his cock to your mouth until the head of it brushed your lips. Grimacing, you tried to pull away but he merely tightened his hold on your hair and jerked you back into place. You whimpered and he tried again. This time you petulantly clamped your lips shut in a hard line, denying him access even when he tried to force his way in. 

With a click of his tongue, he gave up. “If you don’t open your mouth it’s only going to get worse. There are plenty of other ways I could choose to punish you.” 

It didn’t take long for you to realize he was right. You were probably getting off easy this way. He was clearly in a position to do anything he damn well wanted and there was very little you could do to stop him. Maybe it was better to just swallow your pride, get this over with and pretend like nothing had ever happened. The invisible scars would probably be less severe, at least. 

Hesitantly, you parted your lips. Illumi gave no outward sign of approval and he wasted no time sliding his cock head inside your mouth. The weight of him settled on your tongue as you fought to breathe through your nose, shuddering at the bitter taste of him. He was almost completely hard now and he twitched against the roof of your mouth, smearing a bead of precum across your palette. You swallowed the bile rising in your throat and settled into your spot on the floor, apathetically accepting your fate. There was nothing you could do about it now. 

A long beat of quiet passed over the cramped little room. 

“Well?” Illumi quipped at length. “Aren’t you going to suck it?” 

Your eyes snapped up to fix him with a heated glare. It didn’t seem to bother him one bit though and you could feel your face growing warm as you bobbed your head forward, listlessly pulling him in deeper. The thought of actually putting in any effort to get him off made your stomach roil but it quickly became apparent that you didn’t have any other choice. He seemed content to just stand there with his prick in your mouth for as long as it took. You could see he had the patience and his cock showed no sign of softening any time soon so you had a choice to make. Bite the bullet and get it over with or prolong the humiliation. 

What he’d said about this being a punishment echoed through your mind. He was under the impression that you’d wronged him, that you were somehow cheating on him with those other men, which meant you had to earn his forgiveness. You could do that. Probably.

Shifting on your protesting knees, you carefully brought your hands up to brace them on Illumi’s thighs. He allowed it, much to your relief, and you used the newfound leverage to swallow him down to about the midway point of his shaft. You got no reaction for your trouble but that wasn’t about to stop you. Not when you’d already sunk this low and you pulled back only to repeat the process, not stopping this time until you felt the glans tickle your tonsils. Pausing there, you brought your tongue up to the lav the underside of him in attention he didn’t deserve. 

He remained as stoic as a stone statue above you, the continued silence only spurring you on in some sick, twisted way. You didn’t stop long enough to consider how messed up that was and, drawing a steadying breath through your nose, you started bobbing your head. Up and down, up and down, over and over again, letting him drag the accumulating spit out of your mouth on each upward pull. It dripped down your chin in thick sheets, pooling and oozing onto your exposed cleavage in heavy clumps that quickly cooled in the air. You felt like a sloppy mess but you could tell Illumi was enjoying the hasty mouth fuck by the sporadic tic in his thigh muscles. You still hadn’t gotten much of a response out of him though and you decided to test your luck. There wasn’t a whole lot you could lose at this point so it was worth a shot at least.

Holding the oxygen in your lungs, you relaxed your throat and leaned into him. The smooth glans dipped into your throat, very nearly setting off your gag reflex, but you persisted. Inch by inch, he slid down your neck until your eyes were watering with reflexive tears and your nose touched the base of his pelvis. You stayed there for a moment, trying not to wretch around him, but it was a lost cause. Stomach heaving, you came up off him with a wet, ragged gasp. Ropes of glistening spittle stretched between his bobbing cock and your raw lips, only further highlighting your degradation and making you feel even more ashamed for submitting to his demands like this. It was shameful. 

So caught up in swallowing the pitiful sobs that were clawing their way up the back of your throat, you almost missed the sigh of pleasure he breathed out. _Almost_. 

Gaze lifting, you numbly peered into Illumi’s face. His expression was as blank as ever but the glint in his dark eyes seemed to suggest you’d found the winning formula. Either he genuinely liked being deepthroated or the action was enough of a struggle for you that he got off on watching you do it. Either way, you couldn’t afford to waste this nugget of information. If that’s what it took to put an end to this farce then so be it. 

You breathed in and you breathed out. Steeled your resolve. Bringing your hand up to grasp the base of him and keep him still, you took Illumi’s cock into your mouth again. Straight to the edge of your throat where you paused just long enough to force the muscles to relax before swallowing him down your neck again. You could actually feel the way he filled out the narrow, fleshy passage and stretched it right to the point of discomfort, the baser part of your brain screaming that you were choking. It took every ounce of willpower you possessed to smother the urge to pull off him again as you nuzzled into the short trimmed curls that were tickling your nose. He was very neat and clean, you had to give him that. 

“I knew you’d figure it out.” He said softly. “There can’t be forgiveness if there isn’t an appropriate amount of suffering first.” 

Wretching around him, you gurgled noisily in response. Your vision was clouded over and blurred from the neverending stream of tears pricking your lash line and you were starting to get light headed, but you forced yourself to stay put for just a moment longer. Praying that it would push him that much closer to the edge. The sooner he came the sooner you’d be free to go and, hating that you couldn’t endure any longer, you pulled back until he slipped out of your throat. Choking and heaving for air as a fresh deluge of spit poured out of your mouth right along with his cock. 

Your stomach lurched at the sight of it wetly flopping between his thighs. You weren’t sure how many more times you could do that without throwing up all over the front of him. He probably deserved it but you had a feeling he wouldn’t appreciate it much. 

You groaned in frustration and fisted his prick again, desperately pumping at him. Illumi’s fingers only gripped your hair even harder, making your scalp burn, and you quickly got the picture. It was all or nothing.

Sucking in a haggard breath, you surged forward onto his prick again. Your throat constricted and tried valiantly to keep him out this time but you forced yourself down, down until he was once again wedged deep inside your neck. Shoulders shaking, you stayed there with your nose flush against his pelvis for as long as you could stand it, only pulling back when you thought for sure you were going to pass out. Illumi’s hand stilled you though, exerting just enough force to keep you right where you were. 

Your eyes widened. Genuine panic rushed into the forefront of your mind in an instant and you struggled to pull off his cock, frantically pushing at his thighs to signal that you needed air. But he was implacable, entirely unperturbed, and when you started to thrash he merely brought his other hand down to lock your head in place. You were trapped. He wasn’t going to let you spit him out this time. Would he really let you suffocate right here on the bathroom floor? 

“Relax.” 

You would have laughed if you could. All you did instead was loudly wretch so hard that snot bubbled out of your nose. You coughed around him, frantically swallowed and choked again. Every muscle in your body heaved and you spit up an obscene amount of saliva that oozed out around his cock and ran down your face. You were covered in it now, the top of your low cut shirt uncomfortably damp with it, but that was the least of your problems now. Everything was starting to recede to a throbbing pinprick of consciousness and you knew you were going to blackout. Just a few more seconds and it would all fade away. 

At least you would be free of this nightmare. 

Illumi abruptly yanked on your hair, tearing you off his cock so forcefully that you fell back into the wall. Your head thumped against it but you were much too disoriented to notice the pain. Blinking widely to clear your vision, you sucked in a much needed lungful of fresh air and owlishly peered up at him. His thin lips were parted in a surprisingly delicate ‘o’, the only readily available sign that he was at all affected by what was happening. Your dazed attention dropped lower and locked on his glistening prick when he angled it at your face. Realizing what he was doing, you opened your mouth to protest but it was too late. 

Thick ropes of pearl white ejaculate erupted from the glans and hit you dead center between the eyes. You froze, too stunned to react, and a second splurt of cum promptly splattered across your forehead. The third and final load hit its mark on your chin, mixing with the mess of spit you were covered in.

You couldn’t believe it. Any of it. The fact he’d felt it necessary to paint your face, as if to complete the humiliation sundae you’d suffered at his hands, threatened to bowl you over right on the spot. You didn’t even have the wherewithal to put up a fight when he guided his flagging erection to your mouth and wiped the lingering traces of semen across your mouth. How were you supposed to get home looking like this? 

Oblivious, or perhaps unconcerned, Illumi casually went about pulling his pants back into place and secured them with an emerald green sash while you sat there, reeling in the aftermath. You’d hoped he’d just leave and let you wallow in your misery alone but of course that was asking too much. He shuffled close again and bent at the waist to place a condescending hand on top of your head. Toying with the notion of spitting right in his stupid face, you looked up at him with the most furious scowl you could muster. It didn’t bother him, of course.

“I hope you make better choices next time.” He said blandly. “You belong to me. No one else. Do you understand?” 

You nodded your head tersely, already notating a comprehensive restraining order in your head. 

“Good. I’m afraid I won’t be so lenient next time.” 


End file.
